This invention relates to pattern recognition systems and more particularly to a pattern recognition system using a linear magnetic core array. Some pattern recognition systems use the technique of mask matching. This procedure involves the comparison of the input image to a group of masks which describe the patterns to be recognized, and selecting which of the masks of the group most closely resembles the input image. The straightforward approach is to test each mask against the input image and accumulate a "similarity count" for each mask. The counts are then examined to insure that a minimum has been reached and that there is a sufficient differential between the required minimum count and the next best count. At this point, the system character code is encoded by the corresponding mask which rendered the valid count and the character code is passed to the user.
An example of a system in which points of recognition are counted is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,099. The procedure emplyed therein involves the comparison of a character recorded on a magnetic drum. An "anti-coincidence" comparison is made through "or-not-and" circuitry. Although other patents make use of magnetic devices for mask storage, there is no suggestion in the known prior art of utilizing a linear core matrix which will project the entire font upon the input image and provide a signal on each sense line representing the degree of similarity between said image and each of the patterns in the font.